You have seen it all, but have you seen the love?
by KorraCatBlack Gold Saw
Summary: Zuko's search to find the avatar was close on coming, but was it this close on starting a relationship with him? or was it just for to get unbanished from the fire nation and bring the Avatar to see him in chains, and rot. Zuko x Aang, begining chapters, sokka x aang later chapters Jet x aang beiging chapters, Mperg:aang Rated M! for later chapters.


**Korra:Heyyyy guys! ^-^ Ya'll may know me as "Korra" or, "KorraCat." as you see i wright avatar yaoi, i loved Avatar when i First saw it. and i am sure you all would too. this story is about the time when Zuko and aang met all so the time when zuko was banished from the fire nation, So Zuko's search for the avatar was,**  
**something huh? and zuko got a susprising gift didn't he? *perv* all so this is "Mperg," Aang gets pregnant by Zuko *perv* i know what your thinking,**  
**"that's crazy?!" Welpppp i am a crazy lover of yaoi so yeah :3 i am a crazy lover for Mperg, oh! and Jet is Aang's friend :3 jet will be willing to do anything for,**  
**Aang, and his -body- Sokka is another one of his friend too, no Katara-its not like i don't like because i do,its just i am a big fan of yaoi more.- so yeah this is all yaoi. enjoy it T~T -Your Friend Korra.p.s there is all so a set of Povs too.'there will all so be a set of flash back threw every chapter.**

Story line:You've seen it all,but have you seen the Love?  
Story by:KorraCat Character parings:Zuko x aang, Sokka x aang,Jet x aang

_(Aangs pov)_

"I stared at the ground wondering, how to find a place to stay at night with everyone looking for me...even Sokka,  
sokka a friend of mine; the most of my friends, back stabbed me..because of my power...but Sokka'**(Flash back!)**  
Sokka:Aang, are you all right? Aang:Y...yeah...i'm fine...  
**(End of flashback!)**  
"That's all i remember since then, nothing else, i am hopping i can find what ineed and remember something else' "I hope..."

afater later, threw the night Aang sleeping peacefuly,night threw day came really fast then he expected.

_(Zuko's Pov)_  
'Uncle...We go west, that's usually where we can find This so called "Avatar",  
"All right Zuko,...Go west!"  
As they made there way west to the avatar, aang was giving a good feeling about staying there.  
"Apa! We need to get outta here fast, i don't feel so good about this place..."  
But afater they got everything together the fire nation was all ready searching the place...witch was a bad idea to fly away right now on apa..  
"All right everyone search up and look for a camping spot each are sperated from each other so we know where to find the avatar..." said Zuko's Uncle "I'll be searching by the waterfall,."said zuko. "All right newphew." Said Zuko's uncle..

(Aangs pov)  
'I have got to get outta here but how? if i fly by appa they'll see me... oh i new i shouldn't have gone west! i am So Stupid!" Afater ten mins of hitting him self of how he went west, he was late to hide, the fire nation aka Zuko; heard lots of banging in the cave -Stop being pervy!-  
'Uh...uh i gotta hide said aang to himself.' 'ah-ha," Only too know that the best hiding spot-was the worst- aang could've thinked of, "Huh..."... Zuko looked at the rock as if, and saw something orange threw yellowish like, like a person..."You get up!" said zuko putting his foot in the little teens arse, "Owww! Hey what the hell was your problem man!" Said the yelling little boy. "My problem? why were you hiding in here,?why you stole something that's why?" with out even knowning it he was talking too the avatar.  
"Noo...are you blind? do i look like a thief the?" said the little boy rubbing his bottom.. With one good stare at the boy zuko said. "You kinda do, what's your name?" 'My name is Aang...' "Aang eh? my name is zuko Prince zuko." "Ah a prince, it don't think you look like a "Prince" said the little boy teasing 'Well i am,' said prince zuko getting annoyed all ready by the teen.  
'This is going well.." said the little teen thinking,

_(~Later at night~)_  
**Narrot's pov;** the fire was on, and zuko the prince and the airbender aang both sitting under it, was not much of a susprise to aang'but on the other hand it doesn't look like the prince know's at all if the little teen is a airbender or the Avatar

"ah da, what are you?" said aang,  
"Exuse me?" said prince zuko confused...  
"what bending do you do?" said aang laying down with his hands on his over his head. 'i'm a firebender..you?' said zuko Soundly.  
'A-." even with aang knowning, he didn't want zuko too find out hes the avatar, so he made up a bending skill,  
'G-grassbender." said aang in a scared voice.  
"Grassbender? what's a grassbender, if i say so myself grass is pretty useless." said zuko confused and cocky,  
'Pfft,what do you mean grassbending is useless?' said aang having more content'  
'Ehh."said prince zuko,  
"I could show you, but there's no grass..but i could...do this!" said aang jumping on zuko 'agh! hey what the hell are you doing?!" said zuko struggling to get aang off him..  
'Showing YOU!" Said aang with a smirky face.

_~To be continued.~_

**Korra:ahh you pervs think i would show you them having sex in a cave? ehhh i was going toooo buttt i didn't feel like writing sex xP soo aang zuko what do you guys think? Zuko:violated...**  
**Aang:Absoulty...awesome! ^0^ i really wanted to see me have sex with zuko Korra-san.**  
**Zuko:O.O I DIDN'T!**  
**Korra:hehe just i what i suspected from aang you kinky devil, but in the next chapter' in till next time! oh and sokka is in the middle chapter jet see's aang some where in his village, "Jet's" village of course, in ti-**  
**Zuko: i am not COMING IN TILL NEXT TIME! *Running* Korra:ughhh aang get him! so in till NEXT TIME!**  
**Aang:all right!, zuko come back here!**


End file.
